


Let Go

by AriaProject



Series: Me Before You [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Falling In Love, I hope, M/M, Major Character Injury, Romance, but also kind of happy, its a bit sad, me before you au, sad feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaProject/pseuds/AriaProject
Summary: This is based on the movie Me Before You.Viktor, legendary skater, becomes paralyzed in an accident. He's depressed and has become rather good at shutting everyone out.Yuuri just got fired from his job, or better yet his whole workplace was just shut down as the owners couldn't afford to pay their bills. He needed the job help his parents pay their bills, and if he doesn't get a job the onsen is going to end up just like Ice Hasetsu. But luck would have it as he gets hired as Viktor's caregiver.Tumblr





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to edit but I also just want to get this out of my head. I hope you all enjoy it! Please tell me what you think.  
> If you haven't watched the movie that's alright, I'm not completely following it. But it's a really good movie, i cried buckets of tears.

Viktor paused set his wallet and keys back down and ran back to the coffee table. He plucked his phone up, the call still on-going. It took some effort to hold back laughter as the other-line was rattling on oblivious.

Yuri Plisetsky deserved a category all his own.

“I know what I said, Yura.” He rolled his eyes as he set his empty mug in the sink. “You don’t have to-” He didn’t even get to finish the sentence before his junior was going off again. None of it all that kind and appreciative. Sure he might act forgetful at times but that’s jut was it was, an act. One of many. Viktor knew how to play to all types of crowds, it was part of being a great performer. But he wasn’t anymore forgetful than the average person. Also there were some people -namely a reserved group- that he found some enjoyment being a bit of himself.

He enjoyed seeing Yuri puff up. It was amusing and never took very much.

Makkachin was still at the door, begging with her most pitiful gaze. Viktor grabbed his duffel bag with his freehand and balanced the strap on a shoulder. She knew he was going off to work, especially since they already had their morning job. Viktor gave her a pat on the head and behind the ears.

“I’m sorry, Makka, we’ll go on a walk when I get back.” He promised kissing her nose.

“Viktor!” Yuri growled out and someone on his line banged. He probably kicked a wall or a trashcan. “You’re not listening!”

“I am too,” He grinned, stuffing his wallet in a pocket and then grabbing his keys. Makkachin barked as he shut the door and locked it. Her one last protest at him going. Not that he worried too much, his trusty dog-walker would make sure she got attention later in the day. “Don’t worry, I’ve got the music and a routine. Both of which recorded and way ahead of schedule. There’s no need to be so impatient. Is Yakov there?”

Out from the entrance and onto the street.

“Ya, he’s here but he’s working with Milla. Why?”

Before Yuri could say anything more, Viktor cut in. “I’m going to be late, there are a few things I need to get done.”

There was a huff of protest. Viktor didn’t hold back the chuckle this time. He quickened his steps as he rounded the corner. There was a tax pulling up on the other end of the street, a patron getting off. Viktor silently thanked his luck, he might not be all that late after all.

“Chris is stopping by for a visit, so I’ll also be taking a shorter practice.” Not that he was too worried about that either. It was the off season and he was Viktor Nikiforov, Russia’s Pride and Skating Legend. And like he had said he was already ahead of schedule. He called out to the taxi, choosing to cut through the road.

He looked left, nothing. He looked right, there was a car about a block away but he’d be climbing in the taxi when it came by.

“-Old man.” What had he said? Well probably something rude and also competitive. It was just part of who the teen was. Fiery and like an adorable kitten who wanted to be a ferocious tiger.

Viktor looked right again just as there was a shout.

In books and movies he had aways heard how things slow down. He’s actually experienced this a few times in his skating. Usually when something seems to drag on. Mostly though things move fast. One moment he’s just beginning a program and the next he’s in his finishing pose.

Viktor doesn’t see his life flash before his eyes. Just as he doesn’t really see the bike speeding far too fast for the speed limit- too fast to stop. His brain just barely registered his stunned reflection in a shiny black helmet before the view is replaced.  
He’s staring up at the sky and he’s still trying to register what happened. The sky is blue and yet it’s darkening. And he can’t feel anything, there is a horrible ringing in his ears.

Why can’t he feel anything?

* * *

 

2 years later

 

* * *

 

“What am I going to do? I needed the money and now-” Yuuri let his head fall onto the table with a hard smack. “I can’t believe they’re closing. I grew up in that rink. Yuuko must be devastated. I’m pretty sure she and Takeshi wanted to eventually buy the place as their own…”

A hand lands on his head, fingers start massaging his scalp. The urge to cry is a heavy weight behind his eyes and Phichit’s comforting touch isn’t really helping all that much.

“You know, I think I actually might have a solution.”

Yuuri lifted his head just enough to look at Phichit. His focus was on his phone and he retracted his other hand to type. Yuuri felt the scowl, not Phichit might post a lot and have a large fan base but he was hardly so rude to ignore Yuuri’s woes.

“I’m not going out to a pub,” He mumbled and folded his arms over his head. “How am I supposed to tell my parents?”

“I’m not talking about going out- I mean I might be able to get you a job.” Phichit huffed setting his phone aside. “Ciao-Ciao was talking about something or other about a caretaker job.”

“Hm?” Yuuri was curious. Was it a job taking care of someone’s house while they were gone? Or was it the kind of caretaking where he’d watch children? He supposed he had some experience baby-sitting. He watched Yuuko’s triplets regularly.

“He has a the details, I shot a text off to him saying you were interested.” Phichit flashed one of his prince-charming smiles. “See? Not the total end of the world. And I’m sure the Nishigori’s will still be able to buy the rink in the future. It’s not getting demolished right?”

Yuuri grunted, “I don’t know. I hope not. But what if the bank sells it before they have the money to by it? And some big company does demolish it?”

“Then there isn’t anything we can do about that,” Phichi shrugs “But who knows what’ll actually happen. Now how about a nigh out? I’ll pay- not to the pub jeez Yuuri have some faith in me. We can go to the movies, there’s that new horror flick out that looks pretty interesting.”

“Sure,” He relented with a heavy sigh. He was reluctant to go home and share that bad news. Though he’s sure by now his family already knows.

“Come on Yuuri, you’ll get through this!”

“Thank you, Phichit.” He was thankful, Phichit was an amazing friend. It wasn’t even like he had to help Yuuri find another job and already he had something possibly lined up. He’d have to thank Celestino if this actually worked out. “This time lets make sure they actually put extra butter on the popcorn.”

Phichit laughed and nudged Yuuri till he was standing up. Yuuri tried for a weak smile, he was feeling a little better. There was still that heavy weight that he couldn’t ever completely ignore, but-but with Phichit he could overlook it for a time.


End file.
